User blog:Gunman for real/Tales of a Bounty Hunter - Episode 1
Just another glass of brandy please and I swear I´ll stop.- The man said. - Hope you do, that´s another empty bottle.- the barman of Armadillo told him. The man drank his last glass fast, and handed it to the barman. - Thank you very much sir.- He said. It was now three years since his father was murdered, but he had been avenged two days ago. Now, the man didn´t know who to play his cards in life, he thought he was done, but all the same, he was very young, he hoped to have a future. The man was wearing his father´s clothes, when he was younger, he called them the Letal Assasin outfit, he liked the name until he knew what being an assasin really was. A man next to him asked the barman a glass of brandy, and then looked at him. - Howdy´ Jack, it´s been too long.- Carnelious Wolfe greeted him. - Hello sir.- Jack said. - Come on, don´t be shy, it´s Carnelious Wolfe my name.- He said as he asked him to shook his hand. Carnelious came close to him and spoke quietly. - I´ve heard about what happened there in the river, a couple of days ago.- Jack felt shocked. - Ain´t no need to worry so much, but some U.S Marshals are getting suspicious, ya know. Jack felt unable to speak, but after a couple of seconds, he regained breath. -What should I do ?- Jack Marston asked. - Easy, if ya need some help, sure the great Carnelious Wolfe can do something for ya, haha!. - What kind of thing, you said it all, I´m a wanted man now. Jack said. - Well, there are some kinda´ dirty jobs you can do, to lower the bounty that was placed at your head yesterday.- He drank from his glass and continued talking.- Police officers are getting a bit busy these days, and cannot keep on with ordinary criminals any more. Your only chance is, becoming a bounty hunter boy. - No, sir, I´m sorry but I made a promise to my father. He made me promise I wouldn´t be like him. - Well, if you´re so sure.- He stood up and got ready to leave. - You broke that promise the moment you first shot Ross in that river.- He took his jacket and a paper with a poem of his own and left the saloon. - Looks like I have no choice.- Jack thought, as he walked to his safehouse, to get his guns. --------------------- His LeMat revolver was shining in the sun, as he put it in his holster. He took with him a lasso, a Henry rifle, and a stick of dynamite. - That´s all I need.- He thought. His boots were clean and a flat hat was lying in his head. He grabbed a patch and covered his left eye with it. He had lost it in a barfight, with some of the Walton´s gang boys. He walked past the telegraph office, and meanwhile, he bought the newspaper from a boy. - The World at War ?.- He read loud and thought.- Hope my father would see this, he would have a laugh attack. To his right, he could see a paper, nailed to the wall. Rufus Higbee, it said. - You´d better get ready Rufus.- He thought. As he walked to his right, he saw his horse waiting for him, his body, black as the night, and his hair, golden like the sun. He saddled it tipped his hat to Carnelious Wolfe, who was next to him again. - Hope you´re lucky boy.- He said. - I´ll be sir, I´ll be. - Wait!.- Carnelious shouted for him as Jack stopped.- Take this with you, its my new work, you can take it. - A poem.- Jack laughed. - I´d better read it on my way back. - As you wish, goodbye boy. - Bye sir.- He said as he galloped away, to the plains of Río Bravo. ----------- -Wow, wow, wow, easy there.- He said as he calmed down his horse. He dismounted and got clear position at the top of a hill. - Rufus, here I come.- He whispered, as he took his Henry rifle and aimed for one of the gangs man, in the head. He took the shot, and as he saw his dead body drop, he actioned the lever, and took aim again. A second shot, second kill. Suddeny, the rest of the gang started to come out from a little house, among them was Rufus Higbee. - Bounty is better if I get ya´alive Rufus. They turned to shoot at him, but he dodged. Suddenly, the world stopped in his eyes. He placed three headshots for three of the men. Rufus was left alone, and he started aiming at him. - Damn, out of ammo !.- Jack thought, as he saw the man approaching. With the speed of a lightning, he took out his LeMat revolver and fired a shot at his hand. Instantly, Rufus Higbee dropped his gun, and turned back to run away. Jack Marston took out his lasso and hogtied him. - You´d better let me go partner !- Rufus shouted while being put in the back of Jack´s horse. - And you´d better prepare for a bumpy ride.- Jack joked. As he rode away back, to Armadillo. Category:Blog posts